1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for capturing animal waste.
2. Description of Related Art
When walking a dog, it is preferable if the owner collects any animal waste deposited by the animal. A conventional way to collect such waste is to utilize a shovel and a bag. Manipulating a shovel is not always the most efficient manner for collecting the waste. Additionally, when walking a pet, carrying a shovel and a separate bag can be cumbersome.
There are devices that assist in the collection of animal waste. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,777 issued to Carns discloses a dog waste scoop which has a pair of jaws that can grasp the waste. The jaws are biased into a closed position by a spring and rotated into an open position by a lever that is pulled by the operator. The Carns device contains a number of different components which increase the cost of producing the device. Additionally, the Cams device requires a certain amount of dexterity to operate the waste scooper. It would be desirable to have a waste collection device that was simple to operate and inexpensive to produce.